gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent Women
Independent Woman is a song originally by Destiny's Child from their 2001 album Survivor. It is sung by Beckii Castor, Davies Dawson, Kimberly Williams and Natalia Jensen with New Directions Girls in the Season 5 episode, Boys vs. Girls. Lyrics Davies Beckii, With my girl, Kimberly. Natalia J. and N-D. Charlie's Angels, come on. Kimberly Question: tell me what you think about me, I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings. Only ring your cell-y when I'm feeling lonely. When it's all over please get up and leave. Question: tell me how you feel about this. Try to control me boy you get dismissed. Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills. Always fifty-fifty in relationships. Beckii (Davies) The shoes on my feet, I've bought it, The clothes I'm wearing, I've bought it. The rock I'm rocking ‘cause I depend on me. If I wanted the watch you're wearing, I'll buy it. The house I live in, I've bought it. The car I'm driving, I've bought it. I depend on me. (I depend on me) New Directions Girls All the women who are independent, throw your hands up at me, All the honeys who making money, throw your hands up at me. All the mommas who profit dollars, throw your hands up at me. All the ladies who truly feel me, throw your hands up at me. Girl I didn't know you could get down like that. Charlie, how your Angels get down like that? Girl I didn't know you could get down like that. Charlie, how your Angels get down like that? Kimberly Tell me how you feel about this, Who would I want if I would wanna live? I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get. Ladies, it ain't easy being independent. Question: how'd you like this knowledge that I brought? Bragging on that cash that he gave you is to front. If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt. Depend on no one else to give you what you want. Beckii (Davies) The shoes on my feet, I've bought it, The clothes I'm wearing, I've bought it. The rock I'm rocking ‘cause I depend on me. If I wanted the watch you're wearing, I'll buy it. The house I live in, I've bought it. The car I'm driving, I've bought it. I depend on me. (I depend on me,) New Directions Girls All the women who are independent, throw your hands up at me, All the honeys who making money, throw your hands up at me. All the mommas who profit dollars, throw your hands up at me. All the ladies who truly feel me, throw your hands up at me. Girl I didn't know you could get down like that. Charlie, how your Angels get down like that? Girl I didn't know you could get down like that. Charlie, how your Angels get down like that? Davies New Directions, Wassup? You in the house? Sure ‘nuff. We'll break these people off Angel style. Natalia Child of Destiny, Independent beauty. No one else can scare me. Charlie's Angels, woah. New Directions Girls All the women who are independent, throw your hands up at me, All the honeys who making money, throw your hands up at me. All the mommas who profit dollars, throw your hands up at me. All the ladies who truly feel me, throw your hands up at me. Natalia Girl I didn't know you could get down like that. Charlie, how your Angels get down like that? Girl I didn't know you could get down like that. Charlie, how your Angels get down like that? Girl I didn't know you could get down like that, Charlie, how your Angels get down like that? Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by Beckii Castor Category:Songs Sung by Davies Dawson Category:Songs Sung by Kimberly Williams Category:Songs Sung by Natalia Jensen